


After Hours

by Lil_Jei



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two Hawaiian dudes who fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2000+  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, and make no $ off them or this fic.  
> A/N: This came from a crazy fic bunny who knawed on my leg til I picked up a pen. It's NOT beta read so it probably has some flaws. Leave me a pc note for any corrections etc. BTW I had awhile back posted a photo manip saying this was next even though I have several wips ugh. And the chapters will actually labeled as "Pages" etc as I hand wrote the fic, I will try to tidy the ends up however...It is also so AU it's not even funny, so don't be surprised.

Pages 1-3 

Steve didn't know whether he should be pissed off or thankful for the phone call he had received before leaving work for the day. Kamo had inform him of Jerry's continued involvement in the investigation of the counterfeiters bookshop it had made Steve grunt in outright frustration. He knew his partner only wanted to help but Steve wanted Jerry safe. It's why after years of dating people in the business Steve had chosen someone normal, safe, a civilian or so he'd thought. He'd hoped that after their last argument Jerry would have gotten the point, he was just worried. He knew his partner had stumbled into something dangerous hence why he had placed the call to the Treasury Department. But he hadn't thought it had been as bad as it ultimately turned out to be. 

All this had Steve more than a little worried for the safety of his lover, partner, and friend. Unfortunately they kept their relationship in the closet neither one of them wanting the scrutiny and gossip that would come along with their outing. But Steve thought that maybe it was time to stop hiding. Maybe that would convince Jerry that he didn't need to continue making cases or investigating all in order to find things in common for the two of them. No matter what Jerry said Steve knew that's what is boyfriend was doing. Maybe if they told the truth to their friends and family it would be a good distraction for them.

Instead Jerry continued looking into the case that could get him, Steve and any of their friends and family killed. And after everything Steve had gone through in life, losing Jerry to some stupid fucking animal would be the cherry on top of the damn sundae. Steve craved the normality that Jerry brought to his life. Obviously it was the opposite for his boyfriend, he must have a longing for the excitement Steve's job brought him. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was, was causing them both a lot of stress and frustration. Steve for once wanted a normal relationship. But if they came out now he didn't know what or how the team would react. 

He knew looking at Jerry that his lover wasn't his typical romantic conquest but that's what Steve liked. With Jerry they both were the strong ones but that allowed steve to relax and when they first kissed Jerry was just, so Jerry. Steve could never describe the warm and very happy feeling that being being involved with Jerry brought to his life. He was obviously the sappy one in their relationship because no matter how frustrated and upset with Jerry he was if he was honest with himself he loved the man. With one hug, cuddle, or heck even a smile Jerry made Steve's days so much better.

Steve was finally getting to their house, yes Steve thinks bitterly that it's their house and the team didn't even know. He knows Jerry is home because the van he'd co-opted from his mom parked by the curb. Of course it was too freaking big to park anywhere else Steve thinks to himself. Shouldering the door open Steve began breathing in and out deeply. He didn't want to argue with his lover tonight. He was tired and the adrenaline was out of his system, honestly he could barely stay awake. But he was hungry, hence the takeout bag in his hand he'd stopped for on the way home. 

Steve calls out for his wayward lover, "Jerry where you at? I have food." He'd even gone for semi healthy but not completely healthy take out, no rabbit food tonight though. He knew they needed the comfort food tonight. Placing it on the counter, he headed to the office, he thought he had heard Jerry in there. Steve has to smile, there he was the big lug just in there reading all innocent like. Steve knew better, he was probably studying counterfeit or computer hacking techno babble but Steve didn't care, just being able to lean on the doorway and watch his man at work made him smile. Jerry had headphones on and so Steven approached in his silent navy seal way as the team jokingly calls it and taps Jerry on the shoulder.


End file.
